


Of Friends and Foes

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Infinity War withinSteve is oporating under misinformation, but Bucky doesn't know everything either.





	Of Friends and Foes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> Yet another piece inspired by Coconutice22! You are truly lovely to have brought such wonderful angst into the world!

“Hey, Buck, you got a minute?”

Bucky looked up from where he was doing another safety check on his gun before they headed out. He gave Steve a smile. It was good to see him again, even under these circumstances.

“Wha’d’ya need, punk?” he asked, chewing and spitting out the words like bubblegum.

His Brooklyn accent seemed to come back in spurts, never staying long but popping up frequently enough to make the local kids giggle and shriek with laughter.

“Listen,” Steve said, stepping closer and looking a bit uncertain. Bucky straightened, turning serious. “I don’t really know how to say this, but I didn’t want you thinking you’d have to be checking over your shoulder this whole fight. Stark won’t be showing up.”

Bucky frowned at him.

“Why would I feel like I’d need to do that? And why won’t Tony be here? The aliens attacking on another front?”

Steve’s gob smacked look was all Bucky needed to realize.

“Wait, Stevie, you know Tony’s come out here, right? A couple times? We’ve made our peace. The tech that unscrambled my brain was him. He came out and set it up himself. We talked.”

Steve gaped at him like a fish out of water, jaw working.

“What?” he finally managed in a strangled voice. “Tony was _here_? He knew _you_ were here?”

“Yeah. He’s… He’s a real put together fella, for a swell. I can see why he was your friend. Seems like he’d be a good one to have.”

He ducked his head so his hair would fall across his face and hide the heat rising in them. It didn’t do him any good, though. Steve had always known him too well for him to get away with anything.

“Bucky… Oh, Buck… You- You and him?”

Bucky scowled.

“No,” he denied vehemently. Then, “Not yet, at least. Maybe one day. I’d like to, if the right time came around. Things are too messy right now. I can’t put that on him.”

Steve looked crushed and that… that wasn’t right. Alarms clanged in the back of Bucky’s mind. Steve swallowed roughly and reached out for him, pulling Bucky into a rough hug, clinging.

“Tony’s missing,” he choked out into Bucky’s hair, and it was like his heart stopped. “Nobody’s seen him since the attack on New York. Rhodes said his sensor flew too far out into the atmosphere for FRIDAY to track. He’s… He went after the aliens that took the other stone. Nobody…”

He trailed off, but Bucky didn’t need him to finish to know what he was going to say next.

_Nobody knew if he was still alive._


End file.
